realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Narazculthon
CR 26; Large outsider (evil, extraplanar); HD 31d8+217; hp 356; Init +14; Spd 50 ft.; AC 31, touch 24, flat-footed 21; Base Atk +31; Grp +42; Atk +40 melee (3d6+7 plus poison, claw) or +40 ranged (2d6+3 plus poison, spine); Full Atk +40 melee (3d6+7 plus poison, 4 claws) and +40 melee (2d6+3, bite) and +40 melee (1d8+3) or spine +40 ranged (2d6+3 plus poison, tail slap); Space/Reach 10 ft./10 ft.; SA poison, sneak attack +10d6, spell-like abilities, spine, summon shadow; SQ cloak of shadows, DR 15/good and epic, darkvision 120 ft., FH 3, immunity to acid and poison, improved evasion, resistance to cold 20 and electricity 20 and fire 20, see in darkness, shadow communication, SR 44, spider climb, telepathy 100 ft., true seeing, uncanny dodge; AL NE; SV Fort +24, Ref +27, Will +23; Str 25, Dex 30, Con 25, Int 24, Wis 22, Cha 22. Skills and Feats: Balance +48, Bluff +44, Concentration +41, Diplomacy +48, Disguise +40 (+44 acting), Escape Artist +44, Hide +40, Intimidate +10, Jump +45, Knowledge (the planes) +41, Listen +40, Move Silently +44, Sense Motive +44, Spot +40, Tumble +48, Use Magic Device +40; Blinding Speed, Combat Expertise, Dire Charge, Dodge, Fast Healing, Improved Darkvision, Improved Feint, Improved Initiative, Improved Multiattack, Multiattack, Weapon Finesse. This sleek and sinister creature is roughly humanoid in appearance, except for its four powerfully built chest and arms and arachnid-like head. A long reptilian tail emerges out of the creature’s back and onto the ground. Small barbed spines cover the creature’s wide back and run down its arms. Its clawed four-fingered hands drip with a viscous substance. Narazculthon’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons he wields, are treated as epic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Cloak of Shadows (Su): Narazculthon is always shrouded in a cloak of insubstantial shadowstuff which grants him a +5 deflection bonus to Armor Class and a +10 circumstance bonus on Hide checks. Poison (Ex): Narazculthon delivers his poison (Fort DC 32) with each successful claw or spine attack. Initial and secondary damage are the same (1d8 Str). The save DC is Constitution-based. See in Darkness (Su): Narazculthon sees perfectly in darkness of any kind, even that created by deeper darkness spells. Shadow Communication (Su): As a standard action, Narazculthon can send a communication to a remote location fully shrouded in darkness inclding the area of a darkness spell. Narazculthon can speak to any of its own followers, and to anyone within one mile away from a site dedicated to him, or within one mile away from a statue or other likeness of him. The creature being contacted can receive a telepathic message that only it can hear. Alternatively, Narazculthon’s voice can seem to issue from the darkness or from some object of Narazculthon’s choosing (but not an object or locale dedicated to a deity). In the latter case, anyone within earshot of the sound can hear it. Narazculthon can send a manifestation or omen instead of a spoken or telepathic message. The exact nature of this communication varies, but it usually is some visible phenomenon. Narazculthon’s communication power can cross planes and penetrate any barrier. Once communication is initiated, Narazculthon can continue communicating as a free action until he decides to end the communication. Narazculthon can carry on one shadow communication at a time. Sneak Attack (Ex): Anytime Narazculthon’s target is denied a Dexterity bonus, or when a target is flanked by Narazculthon, he deals an additional 10d6 points of damage on a successful attack. Spell-like Abilities: At will-acid fog, deeper darkness, freedom of movement, greater dispel magic, greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), haste, polymorph (self only), veil (DC 22); 3/day-power word blind; 1/day-blasphemy (DC 23), unholy aura (DC 24). Caster level 20th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Spider Climb (Sp): Narazculthon is constantly under the effect of a spider climb spell (caster level 20th). He can pause or resume this effect as a free action on his turn. Spine (Ex): Narazculthon’s arms and back are lined with small barbed spines. As a standard action, he can launch a spine as a ranged attack with a range of 80 feet (no range increment). The spines that are launched grow back immediately. Additionally, anyone grappling Narazculthon automatically takes spine and poison damage each round. Summon Shadow (Sp): Once per day Narazculthon can automatically summon 1d6 shadows or 1 greater shadow. Any shadows spawned by the summoned shadows become uncontrolled when the shadow that created them is destroyed or returns from whence it came. This is the equivalent of an 8th-level spell. True Seeing (Su): Narazculthon has a continuous true seeing ability, as the spell (caster level 20th). Uncanny Dodge (Ex): Narazculthon retains his Dexterity bonus to Armor Class even when caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker, and he cannot be flanked except by a rogue of 33rd-level or higher. He can flank characters that also have uncanny dodge as if it were a 29th-level rogue. Skills: A Narazculthon has a +4 racial bonus on Bluff and Sense Motive checks. Category:Outsiders